Opening-Crawl
thumb|right|381pxEl opening de Nabari no Ou se llama''' Crawl''' y pertenece a un grupo japones llamado Veltpunch. Veltpunch Veltpunch es un grupo japones de rock alternativo que se formó en 1997. Miembros *Hidenori Naganuma (voz, guitarra) *Aiko Nakajima ( bajo y voz) *Seiji Himeno (guitarra)thumb|310px|Miembros de Veltpunch *Naoki Asama (batería) Letra Chi wa hau you ni susunde wa Heibon na joushou kurikaesu Kizamareta unmei datte tada shinkokyuu Tarinai no wa wakatteita Gouon ni tsubusaresou na hibi Hari no you na ame mo yande kimi ga kita Sha la la, I sing for you Sha la la Iroaseta eien wa "taikutsu no shouchou" imi mo naku Umi no soko ni tsukurareta POOL mitai da Uzu wo egaku suimen ni takasugiru sora ga utsuru Joudan nara wakaru you na toki ni shite Sha la la, I sing for you Sha la la, fight for myself Sha la la, I sing for you Sha la la, Taikutsu wa mou genkai desu Tachitsukushita STAGE de nagurikaesu yuuki I don't care, I don't care "sonzai" sae mo kimi wa warau ka na... Hashiridashita PACE de nagaretetta fuukei I don't care, I don't care, I don't care Tadashii ka dou ka wo tashikame ni yuku no desu ka? Tadoritsuita GOAL de hajimete shitta shinjitsu I don't care, I don't care Ashita ni nareba kimi mo kizuku ka na... Hagare ochita sangatsu no hizumi kitta kuuki mo I don't care, I don't care Going up the 13 steps They'll be waiting for your hands Itami wo shitta kyou kara ga atarashii START nara I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there Tsubuyaita koukai wa kimi no te ni kobiritsuku Togisumashita yaiba wo ta ga tame ni furu no desu ka? Letra en español Mi vida diaria se repite como la tierra en la que andamos Aún con el destino sellado para mí, respiraré profundamente Sabia que no era suficiente Los días sintieron como si estuviesen siendo destruidos por ese estruendoso sonido. La lluvia como agujas se detuvo, y tú llegaste Sha la la, canto para ti Sha la la... Una gris eternidad, es un símbolo de aburrimiento sin sentido como un charco hecho a la orilla del mar Pintando remolinos en la superficie de agua, el altísimo cielo es reflejado sobre ellos Si estás bromeando, hazlo, esta vez lo entiendo Sha la la, canto para ti sha la la, lucho por mi Sha la la, canto para ti sha la la, ya no puedo soportar más este aburrimiento Manteniéndonos de pie sobre el escenario, el coraje para combatir volverá No me importa, no me importa... Me sorprende que sigas sonriendo sin tener una existencia Seguiremos corriendo a nuestro ritmo no me importa, no me importa, no me importa... Has ido a averiguar qué es lo realmente bueno o malo? Finalmente, después de todo lo que has luchado por hacer aquel gol, y la verdad se sabía desde el primer tiempo no me importa, no me importa... Es sorprendente que te vayas a dar cuenta mañana. Aunque el distorcionado aire haya rasfado la marcha no me importa, no me importa... Subiendo estos 13 escalones ellos estarán esperando por tus manos si empezamos nuevamente, despues de hoy, que conocimos el dolor Allí estaré, allí estaré, allí estare... Los murmulos de lamentos están pegándose a tu mano ¿La afilada espada osciló por mí o por alquien más? Categoría:Anime Categoría:Openings Categoría:Música